Why me?
by Innocent Angel5
Summary: Kel is stuck at the palace and Dom is on leave. Dom asked her to the Midwinter feast but what happens when a God wants her too?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WOOT!!!!!!! This is my first Tammy story so bear with me. And I'll only continue this story if people want it to continue sooo that means that you have to review!!! And does anyone want to be my beta reader please??? Okay this story is after a continuation of 'The Protector of the Small'.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I will do only one disclaimer because I don't want to and these are fan fiction on the site hence the site's name. I own everything that you don't see in the books and blah blah blah. (teehehehe)  
  
Chapter I:  
  
The sun's rays crept into Keladry's room, beam on to her face making her groan and turn away. She sat up quickly as she heard a muffled peep near her ear.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Speck!"  
  
She got up and started to get ready. She was in the middle of her glaive exercises when she heard a knock on her door. She made her way grumbling about the odd times visitors come. She opened the door and saw Dom. Her mind cleared all thoughts when she his face but then she saw his saw his left arm was in a cast.  
  
"Oh!!! Dom what in Mithros' name happened!?!?!"  
  
"Geeze, Kel don't over react, I twisted it. I'll be fine. You're acting like my mother!!! Anyways I'm on leave from the Own cause of my arm"  
  
Kel blushed slightly at him remark, and then she frowned sarcastically placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side slightly, tapping her foot.  
  
"Well, you know how I am when one of my babies is gone too long!"  
  
Dom chuckled merrily, and tousled her hair.  
  
"Well, mother. Can we go to the mess hall to get some food???" "Okay, I just have to put my glaive away. You just had to come during my exercise!" she says as she walks to her weapons rack and put her glaive down gently as if it were a baby.  
  
"Only if you treated your friends like your glaive. We would greatly appreciate it! And we won't have as much bruises" he chuckled softly but just then she punched him in the arm making him yelp loudly because she hit his above cased arm.  
  
"Oops so sorry! But if I treated you guys like my glaive you wouldn't any learn manners." She was going to rant on but her stomach started to growl. Dom chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the mess hall.  
  
As they entered they spotted Neal, Owen, and Merric waving to them. The rest of the breakfast went smoothly besides the occasional exchange of light punches from Kel.  
  
They walked out listening to Dom's stories about misfortunate Knights who had east boarder patrol. When he finished Merric went to the stables, Owen had an errand to do for his knight master Wyldon, and Neal went to Yuki to ask her more questions about Yamani government. So Kel and Dom were left alone again. There was an odd feeling in the air and both of them felt it.  
  
Dom thoughts~*~ I have to tell her before she gets called to duty. I don't want her to fall in love with someone or even worst if she gets killed I she'll won't know how I feel! I'll ask her to the Midwinter Feast. ~*~  
  
"Ummm.Kel, do you have an escort to the Midwinter Feast? I don't and if you're free would you like to go with me?"  
  
Kel looked at Dom as if he had a fever and thought 'He likes me?' and said, "Well, Dom. I happened to be free and I accept your invite."  
  
Dom was ecstatic. "Okay thanks! I have some errands now so see you soon."  
  
"Wait! Dom are you going to the masquerade?" "Yes"  
  
"Me too, hope to see you there"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Dom walks off; leaving Kel by her self her went to her rooms and sat on her bed thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ In the Divine Realms~*~*~*~*~  
  
A god was looking through a glass ball. He was lying on hundreds of silk pillows his hair was a golden blond and his blue eyes dreamy. He watched Kel, her movements and her talks. A goddess walked to him and sat near him and said, "Watching that Mortal again, Sagganshi? What do you want her for?"  
  
"None of you business Roanite"  
  
"Come on. Tell me." Roanite whined.  
  
"NO! Now go away your pestering me"  
  
"Fine!" The goddess walked away in a frown.  
  
The god watched Kel. His eyes full of longing and sadness. "I must have her," he whispered, "I want her."  
  
A/n: So how do you like it??? Please review and I'll continue!!! Okay? I NEED A BETA READER!!! So if any of you people what to be one email me at blue_sugar_cookie@hotmail.com  
  
P.S. If you people like to RP in msn chatrooms and you want RP in the Tortall series setting email me and I'll show you the place to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY.. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry from taking long to update. Don't you just hate? I would too if I was you guys anyways, I found a beta reader!!!(Yay!!!!!) Thank you from all the support from my dear reviewers. And to Cupcake, I'm not to sure of what he is the god of ,lets say it's unknown.  
  
Chapter II  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Divine Realms~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sagganshi sat at a mahogany table nibbling honey cakes and sipping pomegranate juice, when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." Sagganshi murmured  
  
The knobbed turned and a 7 foot tall snake like creature slithered in.  
  
"Ah, my dear Canthor, how are you doing?" Sagganshi asked  
  
"I'm better than you, if that's what you want to know." Canthor hissed "You know you can't have Keladry, in case you haven't noticed.YOU'RE A GOD and SHES a MORTAL!"  
  
"Ah, see there's where your wrong, I only asked you to come here to give me an idea, because I know you're the only one around who's not cloud headed" Sagganshi snapped his fingers making a box filled with black opals appear in his hand. "Now I know you rather have these than search the Realms."  
  
The basilisk glared and eyed the box. "Okay, fine." Hissed Canthor "Just pretend you're another knight and worm your self closer to her. Trick her to come over to the Divine Realms. Or something like that" "That's the basilisk I know," Sagganshi grinned and waved his hand, making the box float to Canthor "Now, send Daenni in. I need her to pull my look together." Waved his hand to dismiss Canthor and reached a hand out for the glass ball that held a window to Kel.  
  
Canthor walked out and beckoned Daenni the potion illusionist to go in.  
  
"The god wants to disguise him self as a knight."  
  
"Let me guess, Keladry"  
  
The Basilisk nodded and went on his way. The illusionist rolled her eyes and walked in.  
  
"Erm, lets see. You need a family crest, new wardrobe, horses, weapons training and weapons. We have a lot to do. So do what you do best, get some servants in here and tell them what you need."  
  
A/N: I know I know this is REALLY Short but I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore.and I have writers block _. I hope I can make the next  
Chapter longer and quicker ^_^ 


End file.
